ZukAang Oneshots
by xSkulls-n-Bonesx
Summary: AU. Just for oneshots I might wanna make randomly, something you want me to add, just say it, and I might add it. :3 Rated M for slight sexual content and maybe future lemons.


READ THIS! This is gonna be a series of oneshots when I get an inspiration to write, enjoy!

P.S. I didn't know whether to put 'boy' or 'man' in the parts where I say it, since I am making Aang 18-19 while Zuko is 20-21, SO MAN IT IS! (Even though it is very awkward to think of them as men...)

P.S.S And I have never been good at writing long stories, so if there is some stuff I should fix/add that you want, I'll add it if it's good!

Zuko yawned as he woke up, stretching his arms over his head. He looked over on the other side of the bed, noticing it unusually empty.

He arched his eyebrow a bit, a strong smell of eggs and bacon coming from down the hall through the open door.

Zuko slowly got up, lazily putting some pants, not even bothering to button it. He followed the smell down to the kitchen, where his bald-headed boyfriend was over a stove.

The raven-haired man smiled a little as he walked over quietly and hugged his lover from behind, "Mm, what is my vegetarian boyfriend doing, cooking such delicious smelling bacon and eggs?"

Aang jumped a bit, but laughed and gave the other man a kiss on the cheek, "Well, I got up early, and I know how much you love bacon... So I wanted to do something nice."

Zuko smirked, squeezing the younger man's crotch, "You did something real nice for me last night though." Aang squeaked a bit, a small blush gracing his cheeks, but he slapped Zuko's hand away with the spatula he was holding.

"No fun in the kitchen, hot man, now go put on a shirt or no breakfest for you." the gray-eyed boy smiled teasingly as he shooed the other to their room.

Zuko rolled his eyes, but smiled none-the-less. He nonchalantly waved at his partner as he left to do what was asked.

As the man came back, the table was already set with bacon and eggs for himself, and with toast and fruit for Aang.

The younger man ate his food very quickly, while the other ate more slowly and politely. As Aang finished his food, Zuko chuckled a bit, "If you eat so fast you are going to choke yourself."

Aang pouted, sticking his tongue out at his lover, who leaned over the table and licked Aang's tongue.

"H-Hey!" he said, stuttering a bit as he took his plates and put them in the sink. "Your fault for having your tongue out there like that." Zuko said, following suit of the other.

/\/\

A few minutes have passed, as the couple sat on their couch, Zuko laying down with his head in Aang's lap, watching tv. Aang gently stroked his partner's hair, gently rubbing over his scar.

"So, what shall w-" the power had went out, making everything dark, "-e do... today..." the golden-eyed man looked around the room, sighing at the power outage.

"Sit in the dark?" Aang teased, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. Rain suddenly started pouring on the roof.

"Ugh! Really?" Zuko groaned, sitting up and throwing his head on to one of the pillows. His lover laughed quietly, rubbing the back of the older man.

A small lightbulb popped over Aang's head, "Hey, hey! I have an idea!" he said quite loudly, taking Zuko's hand and dragging him to a corner in their room.

The raven-haired man looked at the other confused, but followed him anyway.

Once they got to the corner, Aang smiled widely and almost yelled, "I'll count, you go hide!" Zuko looked at him like he was crazy, but quickly contained his open mouth.

Aang started almost bouncing off the walls while his companion still stood there. Zuko rolled his eyes and kissed the younger man on the nose, "So childish, but I'll play, for you." Aang smiled even wider as he turned around and started to count.

Zuko smiled, walking quickly away to hide. He found a small crook between a wall and a book shelf, since it was so dark it would be hard to notice. Zuko squeezed himself between the two things, getting as comfortable as he could.

As he waited for Aang to finish counting, he decided on going to scare his lover when he walked towards the hiding spot.

Aang smiled as he walked down the hallway, sneakily looking into each room, going through each hiding spot he could think of.

Zuko chuckled quietly, wondering what the reaction would be like. As he heard footsteps get closer he readied himself and jumped out at Aang.

The bald-headed man screamed (almost like a girl, I might add) and fell backwards, breathing heavily.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry!" Zuko said, crouching next to his lover and checking him over if he is okay.

Aang smiled at him, slowing down his heavy breathing, "It's alright, you just really scared me." Zuko smiled back, kissing the gray-eyed man on his cheek.

"Let's go to our room, maybe lay on the bed for a bit?" the younger one asked, slowly getting up but then falling back down, "Ow... I think I sprained my ankle when I fell."

Zuko laughed, picking up Aang and carrying him on his back, "You've always been clumsy." the golden-eyed man looked up and kissed his lover deeply before walking to their room.

/\/\

Aang smiled as Zuko let him down on the bed, and he did the same. The older man slowly moved foward, catching Aang's lips in another deep kiss.

Aang blushed a bit, kissing the other back deeply, wrapping his arms around Zuko's neck, running his finger's through his raven shaggy locks.

Zuko's tongue licked around the younger man's lips, slowly sliding between them into Aang's hot, wet mouth.

Gently, Aang pulled at his boyfriend's hair, sucking at the intruding tongue. He moved his hips a little, straddling Zuko's lap.

Zuko smiled and growled happily, grinding his hips upward to his lover's. When thunder suddenly boomed in the background, Aang flinched and let out a small whimper.

The taller man broke from the kiss slowly, looking at his companion with worry-filled eyes, "What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing Aang's back as another boom of thunder made Aang the bald-headed man whimper more.

"J-Just... I don't like thunder..." he whispered, remembering a time when he was little, and got caught in a storm, almost getting deathly sick from the cold rain when he got home.

Zuko recalled a while ago, when the other man mentioned something about not liking storms. He softly laid Aang down next to him, and hugged the younger man tightly.

"You're not out there, you're in here..." Zuko whispered into smaller man's ear, "I'm going to keep you safe and warm, always."

Aang nodded into the other's chest, flinching again at a loud boom of thunder, the boom's slowly getting quieter and quieter though.

Rain still beated down hard on the roof and window of the apartment, but the thunderstorm was gone.

Laughs randomly came from Aang, as he looked up at his confused lover, "I didn't know you could be so sweet and tender." he teased, having a hint of happiness and thanks in his voice.

Zuko smirked, kissing his Aang on the head, and grabbing the other's hand softly, "And I didn't know you could make me so horny." Zuko mused, licking Aang's ear as he put his and the other's hand against his crotch.

Aang laughed softly, rubbing the hardness up and down outside his lover's pants, "Once your 'problem' is fixed, you better fix mine or you won't get this again for a week."

The golden-eyed boy kissed Aang, as he let out a low groan, "Okaaay, now hurry, I'm dying here."


End file.
